


I Believe in Miracles

by Miazaki



Series: Music Binds Us [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic to You Sexy Thing. </p><p>Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew seem to be planning a harmless prank on their First Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the line, "You almost make me believe in Miracles." Also my terrible friend asked me to write it because she's terrible. Not to be taken that seriously.

When he first asked Uhura if she could do it she laughed it off, thinking he was joking because, really? But one look into those charming, laughing eyes told her one James Tiberius Kirk was completely serious.   
  
Of course she could do it, but it would go smoother she thought, if Chekov and Sulu knew about it beforehand. They could be terribly particular about the ship. Plus she was sure it would ruin the joke if they panicked thinking it was some sort of virus.

Sulu couldn’t say he was surprised per say, confused, but not surprised. He’d never heard the song until Uhura played a sample, obviously just something meant to get a rise out of their first officer. Ah well, Sulu could appreciate a good prank every now and again, and not like the bridge couldn’t use a good laugh.

Chekov simply turned red before promising he would be ready. Telling him may have been a mistake Uhura realized. Every now and again he would glance at Spock and giggle, or worse guffaw before brushing it off as a Russian joke that wouldn’t translate well into Standard.

McCoy wasn’t normally on the bridge but Uhura told him anyway. She figured he would scowl and have some colorful metaphor about how their captain was a child, but instead he broke into a broad grin with a lazy “Issat right?” He had no interest being there in person but wished them luck before turning back to his PADD’s laughing to himself. Strange.

Almost 0900 hours, Chekov was practically vibrating, Sulu was trying to get him to calm down. Uhura did a mental countdown, their first officer was rarely, if ever, late. 0859. So close. Uhura snuck a glance at Kirk, he looked for all purposes nonplussed, it was just a normal day for him. 0900, as the turbolift doors opened Uhura pressed play.

_I believe in Miracles_  
 _Where are you from you sexy thing_  
 _I believe in Miracles_  
 _Since you came along you sexy thing_

Jim Kirk had swung his seat around to watch their First Officer who had only quirked an eyebrow before heading to his station. Kirk’s eyes on him the whole way.

_Where did you come from baby_  
 _How did you know I needed you_  
 _How did you know I’d give my heart gladly_  
 _Yesterday I was one of a lonely people_  
 _Now you’re lying close to me making love to me_

Uhura had to give Spock credit, he was doing a damn fine job of pretending like he couldn’t hear Chekov and Sulu giggle.

_Where did you come from angel_  
 _How did you know you’re everything I prayed for_  
 _Did you know every night and day for_  
 _Everyday your love has satisfaction_  
 _Now you’re lying next to me giving it to me_

Uhura and Spock both quickly looked at Kirk in understanding. Uhura smiled, this wasn’t a prank. This was a  _confession,_  better yet, it was a Kirk style confession. The man never did anything by halves.

Uhura looked at Kirk and wasn’t surprised to see him smiling, his eyes sparkling. (Uhura made a note to cpnfirm if Kirk was only human, no Earthling should be that charming.) Spock quirked an eyebrow, and gave his little half smirk at the captain. Kirk grinned (one filled with promises no doubt) before nodding back and facing Uhura.

“You can turn that off now Uhura, it’s time to get back to work.....and I think Chekov might asphyxiate if we don't get him to stop laughing.”


End file.
